sb_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Premier
Overview The Grand Premier is the leader of the Executive Branch of the Republic and it's de facto figure head. Their main duties include leading the military and ministries of the Republic, proposing the integration of new sub-factions and proposing the declaration of war to the House of State. Powers and Duties Commanding Ministers and Ministries The Grand Premier is the leader of the Ministerial Council. All ministers are commanded by, and answerable to, the Grand Premier. If a minister position is vacant, running of that ministry defaults to the Grand Premier until the position is filled. The Grand Premier is able to appoint a reasonable number of cabinet members who may act on the behalf of the Grand Premier. These members can be chosen from Ministers and Military Commanders. The Grand Premier may also put a motion to the Senate House of State to remove a minister if they are not preforming their duties or if their actions are unbecoming of the position. Commanding the Military The military of the Republic is under the command of the Grand Premier. The Grand Premier has final say on all military decision-making (besides declaring war). The Grand Premier is able to propose to the Senate House of State to create new commands that are in charge of different theaters. Declaring War The Grand Premier can bring forth the motion to declare war to the Senate. It must pass by a majority vote in the House of Commons and a super majority vote in the House of State to be authorized. National Security The Grand Premier may limit freedom of information if it is in the interest of national security. Any information limited this way must be disclosed at a later date when no longer a national security risk. This power is regulated by the House of State who have the right to be privy to such information. Legislation, Amendments and Veto Powers If a bill is passed in the Senate by a majority vote in the House of Commons and the House of State, the Grand Premier institutes that bill into law as an act. The Grand Premier does not get veto powers in this instance. If a bill is passed in the Senate by a super majority vote in the House of Commons (bypassing the House of State), the Grand Premier has a choice of vetoing the bill before instituting into law as an act. If a proposed constitutional amendment has passed both the House of Commons and House of State, it is presented to the Grand Premier. The Grand Premier may then veto or approve the amendment. In the case of a tied vote in the Senate, if there is no current speaker, the Grand Premier will get to cast a vote. Nominating Supreme Court Justices The Grand Premier may nominate citizens to the position of Supreme Court Justice. To be confirmed, the nominee must pass a majority vote in the Senate House of State. Advising the Electoral Commission The Grand Premier sits on the Electoral Commission as a non-voting adviser. However, they do get to vote on which of the three justices will be appointed as Chairman of the Electoral Commission. Sub-Factions and Protectorates For a sub-faction to join the Republic, they must first petition the Grand Premier who will choose whether or not to recognize them. The Grand Premier will then put a motion to the Senate House of State to confirm that recognition. A similar method is used for factions wishing to become a protectorate of the Republic. A treaty must be drafted by the Grand Premier and approved by the Senate House of State. Selection Process The Grand Premier is elected by the voting members of the Senate House of State. The vote takes place after a one week period of campaigning. All citizens are able to run as long as they are not a citizen of another nation. Tenure The Grand Premier is elected for a term of six months. There is a consecutive term limit of two terms. The Grand Premier can not run after their term limit is over or if they lose their consecutive appointment. This means that a citizen can only ever be Grand Premier once. Succession After the current Grand Premier's six month term is up, or if the current Grand Premier steps down, a new Grand Premier election is held. All voting members of the Senate House of State will vote on which citizen to elect as the new Grand Premier or if they would like to confirm the current Grand Premier for their second term. The citizen, if they accept, must step down from all other government seats and becomes the new Grand Premier. Impeachment The Grand Premier can be removed by the Senate through impeachment by a super majority vote in the House of State. The legislation for such an impeachment must be presented by the House of Commons. Category:Role